


Loving Him After You

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parent Peter Parker, Single Parent Peter Parker, this could have been OT3 but I decided to be cruel, uncle Harley Keener, uncle Harry Osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley loves Peter Parker. Harry loves Peter Parker. Peter loves Michelle Jones.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker (one sided), Harry Osborn/Peter Parker (one sided), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Loving Him After You

Harley had met Peter and fallen in love with him. Peter wasn’t hard to fall in love with. He was funny and smart. He had the brightest smile. Harley and Peter got along well. They worked together and Harley really thought that they might end up together. Peter was the perfect boy for him and all he could think about was being with the other boy. He had tried asking Peter out but Peter always took it as friends hanging out. Peter was so innocent and naive. 

Peter and Harley had been friends for a year when Harley got the news. Peter was dating Michelle Jones. They had been dating the entire time. Harley understood that he could not compete with someone that Peter loved. Harley was stuck in the friend zone. He may love Peter but Peter would never be his. 

~

Harry fell in love with Peter as they were growing up. Peter had been his best friend when they were children but before he was shipped off to boarding school he had fallen for the other boy. Peter was a sweetheart even then. Harry had slowly over the years fallen in love with Peter but Peter never showed that he loved Harry. 

When Harry found out about Peter’s crush on Liz, he had been hurt but he figured nothing would come from it. When Michelle Jones came around, Harry watched as his crush fell for her and then ended up dating her. Harry realized that his love for Peter was one-sided. He would never get the boy of his dreams.

~

“I would like you to be one of my groomsmen,” Peter had told Harley after he told Harley he was getting married. Harley didn’t know what to say. On one hand, he loved Peter but on the other, he wanted Peter to be happy and if MJ made him happy then Harley would step aside and let him love her. Harley acted happy for his friend.

“I will be honored,” Harley said but he was really wondering why Peter didn’t notice him. He had been there for Peter but Peter was in love with MJ, not Harley. 

“You are the best,” Peter said. “I will have to introduce you to Harry. He is really interesting and he is super smart. You two would like each other.” Harley didn’t doubt that he would get along with Peter’s friends. He got along with Ned who had watched as Harley pinned for Peter. Ned was the only one who knew Harley’s secret. He would be the only one to know.

~

Harry listened to Peter but the words felt foreign as his love told him that he was getting married. Harry just smiled and pretended to be happy. He didn’t know what else to say. He loved Peter but Peter didn’t love him.

“Say you will be one of my groomsmen,” Peter said with his perfect smile. 

“I will,” Harry said. On the inside, he was begging to be noticed by the boy he loved so much.

“You and Harley will get along. He is one of my best friends. You will like him Harry,” Peter said. Harry figured as much as Peter talked about Harley. Harry wondered if it was Harley that Peter was marrying instead of MJ with how much he talked about him. Ned came in to say something and Peter left to go call MJ. 

“You know I would never tell him, but you should,” Ned said. 

“I know,” Harry said but he didn’t want to say anything and ruin their friendship. Peter came back with his goofy grin that Harry wished was because of him, not MJ. Harry couldn’t tell Peter though. Peter was happy with MJ and he could not ruin their friendship over something so stupid. 

~

Harley and Harry watched as Peter married MJ. He was so happy while both of them were in misery. They both knew they could never have him as their own. Harley and Harry got wasted at the reception and started talking to each other on the way back to Harley’s room. Harley and Harry realized they shared feelings for the same boy. 

“Make me feel something,” Harley asked as Harry pushed him against the door to Harley’s room as he took the key. They both made out as they hurried into the room. 

“Peter,” One of them would say and the other would realize that they were thinking of him, but they both focused on the other. 

When they woke up in each other’s arms, they both apologized as they knew they were to focus on their love for Peter to care properly for the other. 

“Maybe with time,” Harley said. Harry seemed to agree. They both still had feelings for Peter but they would hide them. 

~

“I can’t believe you two are dating,” Peter said excitedly for the two. Ned, Peter, Harley, and Harry were watching a movie at Peter’s. MJ was out with some friends. They were all enjoying the moment. Harley and Harry had told Ned about their relationship and he was against the idea of it but they still dated. 

“We have been for a while now,” Harry said.

“We slept together after your wedding. Thought we should keep up the relationship,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he watched them hold each other close. 

“How did the whole thing with Brad go?” Ned asked. Peter rolled his eyes.

“I would rather not talk about it. We have moved on since then and MJ and I are expecting now,” Peter said. 

“I’m glad that you are doing better,” Ned said. Peter nodded. Harley and Harry seemed confused. 

“MJ and Peter were struggling for a bit,” Ned explained for them.

“We are better now,” Peter said as his phone rang. He went to answer it in the other room. When he came back he seemed to be in a hurry. 

“Peter?” Ned asked.

“MJ was in an accident. That was Betty,” Peter said while the tears fell down his cheeks. Harley and Harry got up. 

“What do you need?” Harry said. 

“A ride to the hospital,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he grabbed his keys as Ned and Harley made sure Peter was able to leave. They all got to the hospital where they got the news. Peter watched as his world remained in one little child. 

~

“Uncle Har-Bear, Uncle Harls!” Mayday shouted as the two came in. Peter looked like a mess. He was tired and needing a break. 

“Thanks for watching her,” Peter said. “I have like five meetings today and Ned and Betty are in California, Aunt May went to Italy, and Morgan has school all day.” Harley and Harry understood.

“Anything for you,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he left them with Mayday. The two played with the three-year-old. Mayday loved her uncles who she saw all the time. Harley and Harry had begun to spoil their niece. Peter was already spoiling her. He blamed himself for MJ’s death but they didn’t want him to. No one did. The two spent the whole day with their niece. 

Peter came in looking worse and Harry began to take care of him while Harley focused feeding Mayday. 

“How about I get us some food while you take a nap?” Harry suggested. Peter agreed as he muttered a ‘thanks’ to them before falling asleep on the couch. Harry left to get them food while Harley put Mayday to bed. When Peter woke up to the smell of the Thai that Harry got them, Harley and Harry looked at him worried.

“I think we should move in,” Harry suggested to Peter. “Our contract is almost up. We can help with Mayday so you have time to rest.” Peter nodded as he looked at his two friends. 

“Thank you,” Peter said. Harley and Harry smiled. They both still loved Peter no matter what they would love him. 

~

Harley and Harry laid in each other’s arms as Harley whispered sweet nothings into Harry’s ear. Harry decided to whisper something back. “Thank you for loving me when he didn’t.”


End file.
